One Single Pulse
by How Beautifully Blue the Sky
Summary: "Thor didn't want to dwell on his hypothesis that she was stronger than he was, but it niggled in the back of his mind. She could push him backwards into a wall, pin him against it, slide one foot against his instep and keep him there. For Thor, the concept was transgressive and therefore incredibly arousing." Explicit Thor/Carol oneshot.


_Warning: A major Endgame spoiler is referenced in passing! But honestly, you should have seen it by now. _

* * *

He didn't know how to touch a human.

Nothing was easy with them. He'd had to be perpetually vigilant every moment he spent with Jane. He couldn't squeeze her hand too tightly, or stroke her hair without thinking, or cup her breast or pull her against him or enter her too roughly. Every movement was guarded and every touch required concentration.

He had loved Jane. But loving her had required exacting, unrelenting effort from him.

Carol was completely different.

For one, he thought she was stronger than he was. He didn't want to dwell on that hypothesis, but it niggled in the back of his mind. She could push him backwards into a wall, pin him against it, slide one foot against his instep and keep him there.

For Thor, the concept was transgressive and therefore incredibly arousing**. **

She approached him two days after Tony's funeral in his hotel room. He was meant to depart for New Asgard the following day. He didn't know where she was staying, or why she had come. But she had knocked on the door, and he had opened it, and she'd said, "I think we should have sex."

He appreciated straightforwardness.

Thor was physical, demonstrative in his passion**.** When seducing women who were not quite so breakable as Jane – that is, other women on Asgard – his approach was also straightforward, often literally. He would cross the room toward his lover, pronounce his intent to overwhelm her with his sexual prowess, and proceed to take her into his arms and direct her to the nearest horizontal surface. The woman in question invariably responded to his charms with alacrity, and a pleasant if somewhat repetitive session of lovemaking would leave Thor satisfied.

Of course, that was all before Jane. Since Jane, Asgardian women held little interest for him. Besides, his admirers there were typically either shy and awestruck, which was tedious, or bold and awestruck, as though they hoped aggressive self-confidence and efficient, orchestrated sex would endear themselves to him.

As he considered Carol, who was simultaneously eyeing him from the doorway after he'd invited her in, he was quite sure neither his old methods, nor the delicate approach he'd learned from Jane would suit her.

That said, Carol was standing ten feet away, leaning casually against the doorframe, watching him. He knew she wanted to have sex with him, because she'd said so. But in this moment she seemed content to wait.

It wasn't that she expected him to initiate the proceedings, he didn't think. It was more she seemed to enjoy watching him regard her, as though she was imagining his mind whirring through possibilities of the best way to proceed. Thor imagined she was testing him with her patience, daring him not to cross the room in a whirl of purposeful passion.

If he was right, Thor thought, he could be patient too.

And already, fifteen seconds in, he was more aroused than he'd felt in years.

Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Carol moved. Languidly, she unbuttoned her pants and slid them over her hips, leaving them in a pool on the floor. She stood before him wearing nothing but a white T-shirt and plain white underwear. Her face revealed nothing

"Aren't you going to take off your clothes?" she said, breaking the silence.

"Of course," he said hastily – when was the last time he'd said anything hastily while lovemaking? When was the last time he'd been caught off guard? "_I'd_ prefer to disrobe you, if you don't mind."

He did cross the room toward her then, pulling his shirt off over his head as he went, per her request. He reached for the hem of her shirt at the same time as she took hold of his belt, towing him the last few inches to her.

She didn't defer to his hands, continuing to work at his belt, pulling it free and letting it drop to the ground. As she unbuttoned his pants, he slid his impatient hands underneath her shirt, savoring where the softness of her waist met her solid ribcage**.** She was warmer than a normal human, burning underneath his hands. He was warmer than humans, too – Jane had always commented on it, snuggling up to him in winter and pushing him away in summer.

When Carol had at long last removed Thor's pants, he pulled her shirt over her head at once, hungry to see her entire body. He glimpsed it only for one moment – her taut, muscled stomach, black athletic bra, dimpled back – before she put both hands on the back of his neck and pulled his face down to hers.

Then they were kissing, he with extreme vigor, and she was finally matching his enthusiasm, expressing with her lips the passion she had carefully kept from her face. She pushed him backward, toward the bed, and he acquiesced immediately.

To Thor, it felt superlatively wonderful to be physically manipulated, pushed and pulled and towed and molded. Jane was an assertive lover, but he was so much stronger than she that he had to watch her attempts to move him in order to respond accordingly. She could not push him against a counter; he had to allow himself to be pushed. He had wished it wasn't the case, but there was nothing he could do. Power exchange between them was playacting; fulfilling, arousing playacting, but a certain amount of imagination had always been required nonetheless

Thor could feel the strength behind Carol's movements. Her movements required no monitoring; she pushed him, and he fell back, though one hand remained firmly on his back so he could maintain his balance. Everything was so _easy_.

In a moment, he found himself lying flat on his back on the bed. Carol slipped out of her underwear; she wore no clothing now apart from her bra. Again, Thor was forced to rely on his experiences with Jane: women on Asgard didn't wear such restrictive undergarments, except perhaps in battle, and even then there was nothing so difficult to remove, in his experience, as this synthetic Midgardian material.

"I want to see you naked," she said, and he understood the statement to be a question, asking for his consent for her to remove his underwear.

"That seems only fair," he agreed weakly.

Thus exposed, Carol straddled him. He touched her bra with one hand, trying to cup the breast underneath. "Will you remove this? I wish to see your beautiful form."

She laughed once, smiling crookedly, and pulled off her bra. From Thor's angle, the movement confirmed her effortless sensuality. Even the simplest movements reverberated in his brain, inciting a frenzied desire to touch as much of her as he could, all at once.

To that end, he tried to pull her down on top of him, wanting to feel her breasts press against his chest as he slid his hands down her back to cup her ass. She held him at bay, remaining upright.

Jane had never been able to do that either. Thor tried to always be gentle, move slowly, give her time to respond, and Jane could and did tell him to slow down, to stop, to try something else, but this instantaneous feedback from Carol was wholly new and he was at once addicted to it.

"Just a second," Carol whispered. "I want to try something first."

Her hand glowed dimly red. She placed it on his chest and pulsed once. She kept her eyes locked on him, watching for even the slightest physiological reaction. Every nerve ending in his body crackled with energy. He had never, not once in his life, felt more aroused.

He thought his eyes might have rolled back in his head. When his vision returned, he said only three words: "Do that again."

She looked triumphant. "I thought that would work."

"Do that again."

She ran her hands over the plane of his chest slowly, pushing on his ribs with her fingertips before trailing down to his penis, tracing it from base to tip.

"Not yet," she said. "Let me fuck you first."

In response, Thor lifted her bodily and positioned her over his cock. Obligingly, she settled onto it, and began to undulate. Thor groaned, still tingling from the jolt of energy she'd delivered, and placed his hands on her hips, helping her to ride him.

After a moment of bliss, Thor tried to sit up, to reach Carol's lips and press her body against his. She let him without breaking her rhythm, and Thor slid his hands through Carol's short hair with one hand, the other slipping between her powerful legs to her clit.

She remained stoic as ever in response to his touch, but he felt her relax against him and heard a small sigh escape, and knew she appreciated his efforts.

Minutes later, he broke the silence, previously punctuated only with their heavy breathing. "Let me pleasure you," he said, staying her movements with his hands. "Lie on your back."

The change in position was a little complicated given the narrow bed they were crowded onto, but Thor figured their collective extreme agility could be put to good use, and they managed the transition without difficulty.

Thor hovered over Carol, kissing her jaw while lightly massaging her left breast. Carol's hands were similarly exploratory, groping for Thor's ass before gripping his hips, pressing him tightly against her.

With Jane, Thor always, always had to temper himself. He could never lose control, or lose focus. His touches always had to be featherlight; he could bruise her easily by accident.

Carol was not so breakable, and Thor reveled in it.

He began making his way slowly down her body, licking and sucking at her exposed skin. His path trailed right between her breasts, which he hoped would tantalize her, down her stomach and across her belly button, until he reached her pussy. It was wet and smelled of him, and he began to pleasure her enthusiastically. He touched his tongue to her clit, and she shuddered involuntarily. He slipped two fingers inside her to complement his tongue, and she cupped his head, raking her fingers through his decidedly longer hair.

Thor was determined to give Carol her release before he allowed her to continue her riding him, and he continued in his efforts for several minutes, enjoying the quiet around them. Her breathing was the only sound he could hear, and he focused on that, its rhythm, how it became ragged for a few moments as he increased his intensity, only to return to normal as he slowed his pace.

She groaned softly, and he knew she must be close. Before he could ask her, she broke the silence and said, "Touch yourself."

Automatically, desperate to please her, one of Thor's hands left the swell of her stomach where it had rested and drifted toward his own cock, while the other continued to move inside her. He began to move his own hand up and down his shaft. Each movement brought his cock in contact with her thigh as he crouched over her.

"I wish to find my release inside you," he said hoarsely, though he knew he too was close to coming. "It would give me great pleasure."

"Trust me," she said. "You'll like this better."

He said nothing, only increased his speed and pressure with his fingers as he suckled her clit. He heard her breath catch, then – "Tell me when you're close."

"I am close," he said quite truthfully. Each sound she made drove him closer to the edge.

"Look up," Carol commanded, and he did. Her steely gaze met his serenely, and then he saw her hand reaching toward him, glowing red again, and she stroked his cheek once.

Again, energy raced through his body, from the point of entry in his head down to his toes, electrifying his cock along the way.

As sensitized as he was, the pulse of energy sent Thor over the edge, and he came, white fluid spurting onto Carol's thigh as he gave himself one last powerful stroke.

A moment later, Carol gasped. Her pussy contracted momentarily, so quickly a human man might have missed it, but Thor felt the reaction and knew she had found her release as well.

"Fuck," she said with feeling, a few moments later, as their breathing slowed. "I _felt_ my own energy, through you fingers and tongue. That was incredible."

Thor could think of no reply to this that was neither obsequious nor utterly obvious, so instead he said, "I should like to try that to you. I can harness the power of lightning-"

"I know you can, God of Thunder," she said, teasing, smiling beatifically. "You can't really control the power of the lightning, though, can you? I don't want a shock strong enough to collapse a dozen enemies in every direction."

"I have never tried," Thor admitted. "But anything is possible with practice." He winked rakishly at her, and she laughed. He had never seen her so relaxed, so unguarded.

"I'd love to practice with you," she said. A moment later, though, suddenly serious, she continued, "I'm not staying on Earth, though, you know that –"

"I know," he said quickly. "Let us not think of that now." He didn't mention he, too, was thinking of leaving Midgard and New Asgard. Those plans were half-formed and not worthy of this moment of hope and happiness.

"I could go for some food," she said suddenly, sitting up, sliding off the table. "Are you hungry?"

"Ravenous," Thor said, and reached for his clothing.

And a few minutes later, they walked out of the room together, not touching, but intimate in each other's company nonetheless.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and leaving your thoughts! I'd love it if Marvel announced Captain Marvel was queer, but after watching Thor and Carol's sizzling interaction at the beginning of Endgame, this oneshot was inevitable. Hope you liked it! _


End file.
